the_olde_worldefandomcom-20200215-history
Marienburg
Marienburg (Westerlandsk: Vrije Stadstaat Marienburgh, Reichspiel: Freie Stadtstaat Marienburg, Bretonniansk: Cité-État libre d'Marienbourg, Classical: Urbs Civitas Libera Castra Maria) er en uafhængig, kosmopolitisk og ufattelig rig bystat beliggende ved Reich-flodens udmunding i det Hvide Hav. Marienburg, der også kendes som "Den Gyldne By", "Verdens Knudepunkt" og "de Trotse" ("den Stolte"), er den Gamle Verdens største havn og er efter Altdorf, Charoux og La Fenice kontinentets største by med næsten 450.000 indb. Marienburg er et massivt knudepunkt for handel og skibsfart i den Gamle Verden og er verdensberømt for sine magtfulde købmænd og deres enorme formuer. I byen købes og sælges der sjældne og fantastiske varer fra den Nye Verden og Ulthuan i vest til det fjerne Cathay, Yi Ti og Skyggelandene i øst. Byens håndværkere siges at mestre alle håndværk kendt af menneskeheden (og et par stykker til) og det siges, at der i Marienburg ikke findes en aktivitet, der ikke kan blive gjort til en profit. Marienburg var tidligere en del af Imperiet, men byen vandt sin uafhængighed i 149 5E i en massiv skandale, der resulterede i den daværende Kejser, Dieter 3., abdikation. Bystaten ledes på papiret af en Stadtholder, men styres i praksis af Direktoratet, der domineres af byens rigeste og mest magtfulde købmænd. Beliggenhed ... Historie ... Politik og regeringsform Siden Fyrstehuset van Leeuwenhoek uddøde i begyndelsen af den 5. Alder har ingen konger, fyrster, hertuger eller grever hersket over Marienburg. Marienburgere er stolte over, at kunne sige at de lever i et demokrati, hvor lovene er af folket, for folket, og ser sig selv som strålende forbilleder for resten af verden. Det er ihvertfald, hvordan bystatens bureau for folkeoplysning og propaganda siger, at det skal forestille at fungere. Sandheden er, som altid, anderledes og i dette tilfælde langt mørkere end de "tusind ligemænds lygtelys" som Stadtholder Coeverden så ofte pralede af. Selvom marienburgere overordnet nyder mere social mobilitet end andre landes befolkninger, domineres byen stadigt af et plutokratisk rigmandsvælde, hvor en lille gruppe af de rigeste rige regerer fra børsens røgfyldte baglokaler med samme hensyn til den jævne mand som en kennelejer har for sine hunde. Mens hovne patriarker sipper Bretonniansk rødvin og propper sig med kislevitisk kaviar i Goudberg, sulter familier i Zuiddoks slum. I midten er alle byens fraktioner, der beskytter dem, der ligner dem mod dem, der ikke gør, og som alle stræber efter at kravle højere op af stigen mod rigdom. Generalstaterne Generalstaterne (Westerlandsk: Staaten-Generaal) er bygningen i Paleisbuurt, der huser de to kamre, som udgør Marienburgs parlament - Rijkskammeret og Burgerhofen. Rijkskammeret er overhuset, der i bund og grund er en søvnig forsamling af byens etablerede præster, universitetets dekaner og resterne af byens adel. Stadtholderen præsiderer over det de sjældne gange, hvor de mødes. Burgerhofen er det larmende underhus, hvor byens lav er repræsenteret sammen med de repræsentanter, der vælges af indbyggerne i byens distrikter. Burgerhofen mødes langt oftere end Rijkskammeret og dens samlinger er karakteriseret af højlydte diskussioner og lejlighedsvise slåskampe. Burgerhofens formand er den populære demagog Nieut Gyngrijk, der har evnen til at spille husets forskellige fraktioner ud mod hinanden til sin egen fordel. Selvom de to kamre har autoriteten til at vedtage nye love, foretage undersøgelser, nedsætte kommisioner og definere bystatens politik er Generalstaterne i praksis et glorificeret debatforum, hvis virkelige rolle er at vedtage de beslutninger, som direktoratet allerede har truffet. Meget af parlamentets lovgivende magt er for længst blevet overdraget til lavene, der selv regulerer deres egne håndværk. Selv når Generalstaterne udsteder officielle "instruktioner" til Stadtholderen og direktorerne er de afgørende beslutninger allerede blevet truffet i kulissen af lederne af byens fraktioner. Generalstaternes ombudsmand Philips van den Bogaerde agerer som det uformelle bindeled mellem Direktoratets og parlamentets to kamre og når et lovforslag rammer Burgerhofen sikrer Gyngrijk behændigt at stemmer flyder i den rigtige retning. Rijkskammeret kaldes primært sammen af Stadtholderen når de skal nedlægge veto over et anstødeligt retsakt, der er sluppet forbi trods formandens bedste anstrengelser. Direktoratet "Fantastisk, ikke? Lederne af den mest komplekse by i verden og stadig er deres møder eksemplariske forbilleder for effektivitet og enighed. Det er næsten som om de ved, hvad deres beslutninger er på forhånd... hvilket selvfølgelig ville være uærligt... guderne forbyde det." - Piet de Liefde, marienburgsk advokat Direktoratet er Generalstaternes udøvende enhed, der mødes ugentligt og træffer de afgørende beslutninger, der vedrører byens affærer. Dets møder i det Nye Palads i Paleisbuurt er åbne for alle marienburgske borgere og deres debatter nedskrives og offentliggøres efterfølgende. Beslutninger træffes ved flertalsafstemninger, hvor Stadtholderen stemmer i tilfælde af et uafgjort resultat. Dets medlemmer udgøres af seks ypperstepræster (som oftest Sigmars, Manaans, Haendryks, Krios', Issaries' og enten Shallyas eller Verenas - for tiden er det førstnævnte), rektoren af Baron Henryks Universitet samt lederne af de ti største handelskarteller. Direktoratets offentlige image er som byens fremmeste, mest opofrende borgere, der sammen arbejder i byens bedste interesse i en farlig og kaotisk verden. Som Generalstaterne er Direktoratet et omhyggeligt udført tableau, der har til formål at skjule magtens virkelighed. Mens kultenes og universitetets sæder er permanente, er de sæder, der besiddes af kartellerne, officielt åbne for alle medlemmer af Burgerhofen - rige som fattige. De har dog siden Kejser Magnus I's tid været reserveret de Store Huse i alt andet end navn. Gennem en uofficiel aftale er det altid lederne af de ti største karteller, der vinder valget om pladserne i hver toårig valgperiode. Den eneste måde, hvorpå man kan tabe sin sæde blandt de 10 er (bortset fra højforræderi og mord på sin bedstemor i fuld offentlighed) hvis man oplever så stort et tab i sin formue, at man ikke længere er blandt de rigeste. Forudsigeligt nok er der en skarp rivalisering mellem de huse, der næsten er rige nok, om at nå det endelige spring til tops. For det meste gøres dette gennem (relativt) ærlig konkurrence, men utålmodige og mere skruppelløse karteller er kendt for at bruge mere uærlige metoder når det kommer til at sabotere en direktor, der synes sårbar. Direktoratet opnår sin forbløffende enighed fordi det træffer sine beslutninger på forhånd i hemmelige møder bag lukkede døre. De, der kender det, ved at børsens private bestyrelsesrum er Marienburgs virkelige magtcentrum og det er ikke noget tilfælde, at dens bestyrelsesmedlemmer udgør hovedparten af Direktoratet. Her - i de rigeste riges opulente saloner - holder byens virkelige ledere til. Udenrigsforhold og militær Marienburg er som en akrobatisk linedanser, der konstant balancerer et dusin snurrende tallerkener på en pind uden at falde ned i et hajfyldt basin: Skulle hendes ledere få overbalance i den ene eller anden retning, vil hele spillet kollapse og hun vil blive ædt levende af sine magtfulde naboer. Indtil videre har Direktoratet vist sig at være mestre i balancegang. Marienburg mangler åbenlyse kilder til velstand - ingen naturressourcer eksisterer i området med undtagelse af en betragteligt fiskebestand, der ikke i sig selv udgør nogen synderlig magtfaktor eftersom byen alligevel importerer de fleste af sine fødevarer. Hvad byen imidlertid har, er dens beliggenhed: Marienburg ligger udspændt over porten til den Gamle Verdens rigeste, vigtigste og mest vidstrakte transportsystem - Reich-floden og dens utallige bifloder. Byens kvælertag om kontinentets rigeste handelsvej og gjort både den og dens ledere yderst velhavende og magtfulde. De 10 handelskarteller, der udgører størstedelen af Direktoratet, er ikke kun rige gennem handel, men har gennem de seneste århundreder gjort sig til blandt den Gamle Verdens vigtigste bankmænd. Da zaren af Kislev for eksempel ønskede at samle en hær til at rense Beljevorota-passet for goblinoider, havde han to valg: At forhøje skatterne eller at tage et lån. Ved udsigten til det potentielle bondeoprør associeret ved førstnævnte valgte han at tage et lån hos Huset van de Kuijpers, der var stort nok til at betale hele kampagnen. Direktoratet har aldrig været bange for at gøre brug af den indflydelse, deres velstand og beliggenhed giver dem. Under et Imperielt forsøg på at genindtage byen iværksatte de en blokade af hele Reich-deltaet. Et enormt pres fra den Imperielle middelklasse og aristokrati om at få handlen igang igen betød at invasionsplanerne hurtigt blev forkastet. Ligeledes forsøgte Kong Henri 8. af Bretonnia at indtage byen, men måtte anerkende sin egen tandløshed, da han opdagede, at Direktoratet havde hyret alle tilgængelige lejesoldater. Men Marieburg afhænger ikke udelukkende af penge når det kommer til at beskytte sig selv: Lejesoldater, primært fra Tilea, Kislev og Scandia, supplerer byens vagtkorps og værnepligtige når det endelig kommer til åben kamp. De store handelskarteller forsyner bystatens flåde med skibe til at bekæmpe pirateri og beskytte byens vidtstrakte interesser. Disse fartøjer er bemandet med veltrænede og veludrustede marinesoldater, der i praksis er hver families private hær. Udenforstående kan tro at Marienburg er blevet blød af sin lette livsstil, men under det dekadente ansigt lurer en hajs gab. Men krig koster penge og gentagende ydmygelse af sine fjender gør dem ivrige efter hævn. Marienburgs regering foretrækker til enhver tid subtilt diplomati, der får folk til at se status quo som værende i deres bedste interesse. Denne politiske tilgang har i kombination med lejlighedsvise, velplacerede "gaver" været særdeles effektiv - indtil videre. De to største trusler mod Marienburgs uafhængighed er uden tvivl hendes to naboer Bretonnia og Imperiet. Bretonnia ville give hvad som helst for at kunne annektere byen og alene tanken om at opnå kontrol over Imperiets vigtigste handelsvej er nok til at gøre Kong Charles 12. og hans hoffolk bløde i knæene af begær. I tusind år har Bretonnias konger gjort krav på Westerland som deres naturlige grænse og de dansede af glæde da byen erklærede sin uafhængighed fra deres Imperielle nemesis. Imperiets kejsere har ligeledes et konstant ønske om at genindtage byen og sikre sig total kontrol over Reich-floden. Den Imperielle adel agerer som, at byen stadig er en del af Imperiet og Kejsere erklærer sig jævnligt beskyttere af Marienburg. Altdorf har gjort det klart, at Bretonniansk agression mod Marienburg er ensbetydende med krig med Imperiet. Begge landes efterretningstjenester og spionnetværk er massivt til stede i bystaten, hvor de forsøger at styrke deres egen indflydelse mens de stækker den anden part mest muligt. Vilde spekulationer blandt Marienburgs goumander vil endda vide at Bretonnias Chambre Noire havde en finger med i spillet i mordet på den populære hobbit-kok Willy Goodbrother da de måske troede at han var en kejserlig agent. (Goodbrother blev fundet stegende på sin egen pande med et æble i munden og penslet med rosinsauce, der er kendt som en af Kong Charles' yndlingssaucer.) Marienburg har dog en fuldstændig central allieret: Elverne og, i særdeleshed, Ulthuans Fønikskonge. Hvis Marienburg er en linedanser og Bretonnia og Imperiet er dødens gab på hver side, er traktaten med elverne den balancestang, der holder hende på linen. Få er villige til at udfordre elvernes formidable flåde og endnu færre er villige til at finde ud af, hvor meget indflydelse Fønikskongen stadig har over de elvere, der bebor den Gamle Verden. I århundreder har netop denne alliance været Marienburgs es i ærmet, som hun har været villig til at trække i de værste krisetider. Kultur ... Distrikter * Zuiddok: Det kæmpemæssige havneområde, der udgør byens trafikale og kommercielle hjerte. Er trods Børsens tilstedeværelse et overbefolket slumdistrikt. ** Noormanswijk: Scandisk ghetto. * Paleisbuurt: Marienburgs paladsdistrikt og det officielle center for byens regering og administration. * Tempelwijk: Byens tempel- og universitetsdistrikt. * Goudberg: Det moderigtige og strengt eksklusive distrikt for de rigeste rige. ** Nipponstad: Nipponesisk ghetto. ** Sindierswijk: Sindisk ghetto. ** Zijdemarkt: Cathanesisk ghetto. * Guilderveld: Vigtigt kommercielt bankkvarter med opulente herskabshuse. * Oudgeldwijk: Hjemsted for størstedelen af byens gamle adel, der lever i stilfuld fattigdom. * Elfsgemeente: Selvstyrende elverenklave. * Handelaarmarkt: Handelsdistrikt med et skarpt ry, der kendt som hjemsted for up-and-coming forretningsmænd. ** Messteeg: Estaliensk ghetto. * Schattinwaard: Et distrikt med få indbyggere, der primært udgøres af varehuse og kontorbygninger. ** Saracenerstad: Saracensk og sasanisk ghetto. * Noordmuur: Konservativt distrikt for den øvre middelklasse. * Ostmuur: Middelklassedistrikt. * Nieuwmarkt: Middelklassedistrikt. * Zuidmuur: Lavere middelklassedistrikt. ** Manaanshaven: Havnedistrikt * Jordaan: Lavere middelklassedistrikt. ** Bergbezit: Dværge- og gnomghetto. ** Kleinmoot: Hobbitghetto. ** Vorstenwijk: Tileansk ghetto. ** Wijnzak: Bretonniansk ghetto. ** Zwartstad: Sønderlandsk ghetto. * Winkelmarkt: Distrikt for håndværkere og den lavere middelklasse. * Kruiersmuur: Gammel arbejderdistrikt. * Rijkspoort: Arbejderdistrikt. ** Adelaar Straat: Temerisk-redanisk ghetto ** Sneeuwmarkt: Kislevittisk ghetto. * Staalwijk: Arbejderdistrikt. * Vlakland: Distrikt for fattige fiskere og arbejdere. Oversvømmes ofte. * Doodkanaal: Døende slum. Frygtes og undgås. Vigtige steder ... Vigtige indbyggere * Stadtholder Luitpold van Raemerswijk: Byens officielle statsoverhoved og leder af Huset van Raemerswijk. Selvom han i teorien er Direktoratets formand og sætter dets agenda udfylder han i praksis kun en strengt ceremoniel rolle. Han er den mest medgørlige og mindst ambitiøse af de 10, hvilket har gjort ham selvskreven til stillingen. Han føjer Jaan van de Kuijpers i alle vigtige anliggender. * Jaan van de Kuijpers: Leder af Huset van de Kuijpers og efter sigende verdens rigeste mand. Han dominerer Direktoratet og i forlængelse heraf hele byen. * Leo van Haagen: Patriark af Huset van Haagen. Kendt som "Gamle Leo". Byens næstrigeste mand. * Nieut Gyngrijk: Formand for Burgerhofen, underhuset i Marienburgs parlament. En demagogisk ildsjæl, der højlydt repræsenterer arbejderen og "den jævne mands" sag. * Admiral Maarten de Ruyter: Søhelt og de facto øverstkommanderende for Marienburgs flåde. Uhyre populær blandt det jævne folk, der har givet ham tilnavnet "Bestevaêr". Hans flagskib er linjeskibet Brederode. * Admiralløjtnant Bartholomeusz Hein: Ung, dristig og kæphøj officer og kaper. Flådens unge håb. Hans flagskib er linjeskibet Zeeridder. *Adalbert "Casanova" Henschmann: Lederen af det største og mest nådesløse forbryderkartel i byen. Rygterne vil vide at han leder de enigmatiske "Gentleman-entrepenørers Selskab". *Eksark Tarmonagh din-Ciobahn: Noldor-elver, leder af Klanen Ulliogtha og Fønikskongens eksark (vicekonge) i den Gamle Verden. Hans notorisk hovmodige attitude har skabt en vis uvilje mellem elverne og Direktoratet. *Lea-Jan Cobbius: Den barske, kompromisløse leder af Havnearbejdernes Lav. Byens mest magtfulde fagboss. Hvis noget skal gøres på havnen er det igennem ham. *Hiëronymus van der Linden: Maler, raderer og tegner. I særdeleshed berømt for sine fremragende portrætter og brug tyk impasto og dramatisk clairobscur. Category:Marienburg Category:Den Gamle Verden Category:Den Gamle Verdens Riger Category:Byer Category:Bystater